Wounded
by Thou Art My Fart
Summary: My first fanfic. Do you know what it feels like to be friendzoned ? . imagine you are and your friend/crush both feel that y'all are friendzoned. And that's what happens to Maya...NOW READ THE REST :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi guys this is my first fanfic so if you any help or ideas don't hold back**

 **Maya's POV**

'' This is boring! '' I scream to myself, I'm stuck in the monastery all because of this stupid leg I broke during training, Master Boaddai said it should take around a month to heal... but until then I'm stuck.

''Hey Maya would you like me to sing you a song we used to sing to the sick or injured on back on Nervod '' asked Mookie as he walked into my room he was always trying to cheer me up.

But as board as I am, I'm really not in the mood to listen to Mookey's traditional songs that were a lot like his cooking - leathel

'' No Mookie I'm sure the boys will home in no time...''

And as if right on que the sound of the X-Caper's engine was like music to my ears. That meant Ky was home! Well ever since my sixteenth birthday I realized I have a slight crush on him... only problem was that I was friend-zoned

The sound of more people walking into my room snapped me out of my thoughts, it was Ky and Boomer

" Hey My, you feeling better ?" asked Ky.

'' yeah a bit'' I answered

'' that's great My, but I gotta go shower then help master Boaddai with team tyro'' said Boomer

'' that's a good idea I could use a shower too'' said Ky '' Be back soon ''

 _5 mins later_

Ky walked into the room he wore a pair of blue denim jeans and a black t-shirt, his raven hair in a mess he didn't even other to dry it

'' so what would you like to do today ? '' he asked giving me a smile that could make the whole world fall for him

A whole day with Ky I think my heart just skipped a beat

 **So how was that ? tips are more than welcome**

 **Please leave a review _**

 **disclaimer - I do not own RCTK or any of the characters**

 **sorry about the spelling mistakes I couldn't spell even if my life depended on it**


	2. Chapter 2

So he stood before me, a goofy smile plastered on his perfect face. Geez it should be a crime to look this hot.

Oh, wait what do I want to do?… Screw that anywhere with Ky would be fun, but first I NEED to get out of this room; some fresh air would be nice.

"Could we go sit on the hills?"

"Sure"

He reaches his hand out and I grab it, and a positive side of having a broken leg; I got to cling on to Ky. Yay!

So he helped me limp all the way to the hill behind the monastery. Carefully avoiding the training we reach the hill, we lie down and fold our hands behind our heads so we could rest on them.

"Hmmm this is nice, I really missed this place." I start, breaking the silence

"It sure is, so is this where disappear to after all our missions?"

"Yeah... it helps me relax." I sigh,

"So,you using your off time to catch up on your underdeveloped personal life" he asked lightly teasing me.

"No, but I have my reasons." I roll over so I'm lying on my belly.

"And what might they be" Ky smirked

"They are my reasons" I LOVE YOU! and don't know how you don't see it,

'Play it cool Maya' that annoying voice keeps screaming... I should get that checked out, never mind back to Ky

"So... what about you? Got anyone special?" Please say no… please say no…

"I do... but I ain't telling you" noooo he does

Suddenly the bush behind us began to shake. At first I thought that it was an animal or something. Until…

"Gia get of my foot" came a whiny voice that sounded a lot like Apec's

"Oh, quit whining _princess_ okay I'm pretty sure that was Gia

"Can you dimwits please shut up" and if that's Boomer than Battlestar isn't far behind.

"Yeah guys, you're gonna miss them kissing" knew it,

WAIT! WHAT? Are they...

And out of the blue Ky decides to burst out laughing. Weirdo... hot weirdo.

"You do know that the bush isn't exactly sound proof, right Boom." He shouts after a couple of seconds.

With a small amount of whining and grumbling a grumpy Boomer, Gia, Battlestar and an embarrassed Apec walk out from behind the bush and back to the monastery without even making eye contact. Although I'm pretty sure Boomer mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'one way or another' as he was leaving.

Glad that's over,

"Okay that was awkward" Ky drawled

"Why?" I subconsciously blurt out. WAIT NOOOO! I'm sorry ' weird warning voice in my head' please come back!

"Um... eh... you know the, we being just friends and Boomer wanted to see us kiss" he says turning red,

That hurt... THAT FUCKING HURT A LOT ! Cause the next thing I did was _try to stomp away,_

* * *

This isn't really my writing style, but I'm gonna keep trying different genres until I find something I'm comfortable with.

So please review :)


	3. finale

I braced myself to hit the hard ground... except it never came, I opened my eyes and saw Ky's perfect kairu blues looking down at me,

"Glad I caught you" he smirked, wait a moment did he just quote Hans from Frozen!?

"Tell me you did not just quote Hans" I say laughing,

"I did, didn't I?" he replied wincing

And thats when reality decides to kick in and we realize that we're inches apart from each other. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you... wait why is he laughing? Crap!

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask wincing

"Yep" he replied closing the gap.

I felt his warm lips against mine as the moved in perfect sync. My hands found their way to soft black hair as he laid me down on the grass, him hovering above me. His hands were on either side of me trapping me in between. He smiled one of those smiles which made me swoon and

*FLASH*

What did I ever do to a lepricon to deserve such luck?

Out of a bush opposite from where he was previously hiding came Boomer with a camera grinning. Damn him.

Ky jumped up and chased after him swearing colorfully. Give him some from me too I shouted.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, fav, and followed. I know this wasn't much of a story but I'll try harder next time.**


End file.
